brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Nate Burr
|image = Blunty.jpg |imagewidth =250 |imagecaption =Nate Burr circa 2012 |Years Active = 2002 - 2009 2011 - 2012 |Nationality = Australian |Website = YouTube Channel Website |Notable Works = |Associated With = }} Nate Burr, typically known as Blunty, is an Australian brickfilmer. He is known for the Steve and Dave series and the Meatspace series. Filmography Select Films | 2002 || Mystery of the Ewok || |- | 2002 || Mystery of the BoB || |- | 2002 || MOT-FAD-WE-WAR || Also known as Mystery of the Freaky-ass Day Where Everyone Was a Robot |- | 2002 || The Freak || |- | 2002 || Blood of the Wolf || Horror Animation Contest entry |- | 2003 || The White Ninja || |- | 2004 || Grumpy Monkey || |- | 2004 || Sai the Magic Word || Heroes and Villains Contest entry |- | 2005 || All Hallows Steve || |- | 2007 || Circle Circle Dot Dot || Commissioned by The Warner Music Group |- | 2007 || Meatspace Episode 1 || |- | 2008 || Go Miniman GO! Living in Meatspace || Commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2011 || Meatspace Season 2 Episode 1: ...Then I Took an Arrow to the Knee! || |} Full Filmography | 2002 || Mystery of the Ewok || |- | 2002 || Mystery of the BoB || |- | 2002 || MOT-FAD-WE-WAR || Also known as Mystery of the Freaky-ass Day Where Everyone Was a Robot |- | 2002 || The Worst Lightsabre Battle Ever Filmed || |- | 2002 || Star Wars: Last Strike || |- | 2002 || The Game || |- | 2002 || The Game part 2: The Doggie || |- | 2002 || The Freak || |- | 2002 || Hairy-FREAK || |- | 2002 || UBER-FREAK || |- | 2002 || Natural Enemy || |- | 2002 || Animation Class 2: Frame-rate || |- | 2002 || Blood of the Wolf || Horror Animation Contest entry |- | 2002 || Christmas With Bluntmation || |- | 2003 || A Clone Blunt War ezboard thread for A Clone Blunt War || |- | 2003 || Emote || |- | 2003 || Choices || |- | 2003 || Fly || |- | 2003 || Duel || |- | 2003 || Samuri || |- | 2003 || Invincible || |- | 2003 || Guard || |- | 2003 || Geek Out || |- | 2003 || The White Ninja || |- | 2003 || Wisdom From a Vending Machine || |- | 2004 || Repugnant || Rapunzel parody |- | 2004 || Grumpy Monkey || |- | 2004 || Hellephone || |- | 2004 || Sai the Magic Word || Heroes and Villains Contest entry |- | 2004 || High Noon Archived Bluntmation site page for High Noon || |- | 2005 || Depressed Bruce || |- | 2005 || Death Carries a Big Stick || |- | 2005 || All Hallows Steve || |- | 2005 || See No Evil || |- | 2006 || Batman? || |- | 2006 || Hear No Evil || |- | 2007 || Circle Circle Dot Dot || Commissioned by The Warner Music Group |- | 2007 || Meatspace Episode 1 || |- | 2007 || Far Away || Commissioned by i! Records |- | 2007 || Website Promo for November-Reels YouTube upload of Website Promo for November-Reels || |- | 2007 || Meatspace Episode 2 || |- | 2007 || Meatspace Episode 3 || |- | 2007 || Meatspace Episode 4: Halo vs Pokemon || |- | 2007 || Emperor Pumpatine || |- | 2007 || Meatspace Episode 5: Caffienated Kevin || |- | 2007 || Meatspace Episode 6: Sony Wants to Eat Your Brains || |- | 2007 || For the Birthday Boy! || |- | 2007 || Don't Get Cheated! || Commissioned by Sparhandy |- | 2008 || Meatspace Episode 7: Vibrator Batteries for POP! || |- | 2008 || Go Miniman GO! Living in Meatspace || Commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2008 || Meatspace Episode 8: Briefcase Conspiracy || |- | 2009 || Build It || Commissioned by Invitrogen |- | 2009 || LEGO Crims Stole My Car! || Commissioned by Toyota AustraliaTumblr post about the Toyota Yaris competition |- | 2011 || Meatspace Season 2 Episode 1: ...Then I Took an Arrow to the Knee! || |- | 2011 || Meatspace Season 2 Episode 2: Justin Bieber vs Avril Lavigne || |- | 2012 || Meatspace Season 2 Episode 3: Diablow 3 - Error 37 || |- | 2012 || Death of a Fandroid - #iSheep || |- References Archive of Bluntmation.com films page Blunty3000 YouTube account Category:Brickfilmers Category:Australian brickfilmers Category:Inactive brickfilmers